The usefulness of grommets have been limited for several reasons. The usefulness of some grommets have been limited because they have been too difficult to install or remove. The usefulness of some grommets has been limited because they wear easily, are degraded by the temperature or temperature changes in their environment, are degraded by water, or are degraded by solvents, fuels, strippers, greases, oils and similar substances. The usefulness of some grommets such as rubber grommets has been limited because they cannot withstand forces applied upon them in use.